jellesmarblerunsfandomcom-20200215-history
Marble League Controversies
NOTE: This is an fictional exaggeration of what happened in the MarbleLympics Over the years, especially in 2017, there have been many controversies and accusations that in fact, parallel to Earths Olympics. Some have happy endings. Others brought change into the rules and events of the MarbleLympics. Savage Speeders After many accusation by many fans, especially O'rangers fans, that the Savage Speeders were doping, an investigation took place. Accusations have may occurred due to the Savage Speeders' high and consistent performance in the MarbleLympics It was found that the Savage Speeders weren't doping, but were using very legal strategies to make themselves go faster, including lubricating, which is mentioned in the IMC handbook as "legal, and in fact recommended for safety issues such as sudden stops, which can cause injuries ranging from mild to very serious". Are the Savage Speeders Doping? Yes No Momomomo Not only did his injury outraged millions of fans, it exposed problems with the coaching staff and their decisions. After Momomomo fell from the track during practice, a member of the coaching staff said that he wasn't even checked. Most marbles would've endangered themselves by continuing to train. Momomomo, the staff member said, insisted that he be checked, but some of the coaches threatened to take him out of the MarbleLympics if he stopped training. Says Mimo, "Even though I wanted to compete being an alternate, Momomomo shouldn't have been injured. He was one of the best on the team and his injury could've been prevented." Disciplinary action was taken after the problems were exposed. Quartet Diving On September 4th, 2016, the penultimate event of the 2016 Summer MarbleLympics was held, quartet diving. This event saw each of the 16 teams jump off of some popsicle sticks and into a tub of water. After the jump, the teams were judged by 4 highly qualified IMC judges. Although the judges were qualified to judge the event, there were many rumors about these judges being paid off by certain teams and judging unfairly. The fan outcry was so great that the IMC decided to reshoot the event, but this time with a colored grid inside the tub instead of the judges. The marbles would gain points for their team base on where they landed on the colored grid. Most fans were pleased with this change, and the 2016 Summer MarbleLympics continued onwards towards the final event. Security Ever since more and more fans have gone crazy and overrun the courses or fields, the IMC has devoted roughly $200,000 on Security guards on their budget alone (as of 2017). While some people think that the security guards are much needed for the safety of the fans and athletes, Others think that the fans have a right to storm the field when a miracle event happens. The IMC hasn't commented much on the issue, but one of the members have said that this is the best solution as of now, and spending on security will stay mostly the same. 2018 Marblelympics qualifiers: Balls of Chaos and Team Primary The Balls of Chaos and Team Primary would both be placed in group C, which was known as the 'Group of Death'. In event 1, curling, There would be a match with Team Primary and Balls of Chaos. But after Team Primary won, the two teams got into a fight. The guards and security (see above) of the IMC would have to stop it, and Team Primary went on to win the event. Balls of Chaos went to talk to the IMC about it, and they said that it didn't matter wether only one of the two teams qualified, neither of the teams qualified, or if both teams qualified. After event 3, Balls of Chaos were already qualified even if they got last in halfpipe, they would still qualify. Balls of Chaos got the final match of the whole qualification, but they would have to go against Team Primary again. Prim tried to knock Tumult out of the way, but failed and crossed the line too quickly. They got into another fight. they still weren't disqualified, but Team Primary only got sixth in the event. Team Primary did not qualify. MarbleLympics 2018 Controversy between Jelle and M&H Racing MarbleLympics 2018 was set to be the first season of the rebranding to Marble Games. The change was done to avoid copyright issues as per Jelle's statement in his Youtube channel. This occurred as M&H Racing (another marble racing YouTuber), did a similar looking series with the same name, resulting in confusion and accusations. This resulted in an agreement in which M&H Racing changed the name to the Marble Winter Games, and the name remained as MarbleLympics. Jelle has since asked his fans to be respectful to both parties. Marblelympics 2019 Hosting Selection The Hosting Selection for 2019 is controversial because of the winning bid. The winning bid was the Oceanics, which has resulted in controversy. The Oceanics had placed 3rd in Marblelympics 2018, meaning that they didn't need to host or qualify since they already prequalified. As the team placing 4th in 2018, the O'rangers would've automatically qualified if the Oceanics won the hosting job. The fact that the Oceanics won, and pretty decisively, was immediately criticized and there were accusations of lack of transparency as well as bias for not only the Oceanics, but also the O'rangers, who many said that this was done to make sure the O'rangers can make the Marblelympics without needing to qualify, which would create the risk of having them not qualify and potentially cause a drop in ratings. Deletion of Jelle's Marble Runs On November 20, 2018, Jelle's Marble Runs looked like it was terminated. There was initially accusations of false copyright infringement from videos like M&H Racing, Toy Racing, and Marble Fubeca. There was some attempts at trying to restore the channel, but they all ended up in failure. On November 22, 2018, it was announced by Jelle that the original Jelle's Marble Runs was lost for good and that the channel needs to be relaunced. It was also announced that it was caused when Jelle tried to delete an inactive Google+ Account and it ended up deleting their main channel instead. Jelle is slowly uploading all the videos again. 2019 Qualification Relay Race In the 5th heat of the third event of qualification, there were several incidents found. The first one involves Limers fans throwing debris into the track, causing a disruption that needed to be solved. After the race, Team Primary failed to finish and it was realized that Limers fans threw debris at the track trying to disrupt the Raspberry Racers. Team Primary tried to appeal to have the race restarted but it was declined. The appeal was declined and Team Primary fans started to riot and fight. As result, Team Primary fans were banned from the stadium. The Limers failed to qualify for the Marblelympics and many fans saw this as karma for having the fans attempt to disrupt the race. Category:Marble League